Solo es un juego
by MonacoSiria
Summary: Solo es un simple juego de la botella...que pueda ser la causa de la siguiente tercera guerra mundial...XD  parejas: yaoi yuri hetero y mucho crack
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaro los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenece, sino solo seria yaoi**

**Solo un juego**

Después de una aburrida conferencia, los países estaban más que aburridos, siempre era la misma rutina, así que hoy era el día de cambiar.

-Escuchen juguemos el juego de la botella mareada, borracha, o ebria no recuerdo su nombre – exclamo eufórico cierto americano.

-Y que clase de estupido juego es ese- respondió cierto inglés en un tono molesto.

-Mon amour, yo se de que se trata, consiste en si sale pico de la botella al que le toco le tendrá que dar un beso a quien le toco el trasero de la botella – dijo un alegre francés.

-ni en sueños juego tal cosa, que inmoralidad- respondió en tono molesto el ingles.

-Lo que pasa es que a qui Iggy, tiene miedo, o no sabes besar – decía el americano con tono de burla.

-Ok, juguemos – respondió el ingles en tono triunfante.

Se tomaron unos minutos para ordenar a los países presente.

-Bueno como yo soy el héroe girare la botella- exclamo alegre el americano

-Como quieras – respondió el ingles.

-bueno el resultado fue …..Suecia pico Noruega trasero –exclamo el americano

-Que… idioteces dice, habla claro – en tono molesto – A suecia le toca besar a Noruega, así se dice america Idiot -

Al escuchar esto cierto danés, se lo tomo de la siguiente manera:

-Te voy a matar Suecia, eres hombre muerto –Gritando eufóricamente con un tono de ira y enojo - Muere Suecia, muerte al sueco –sacando su hacha, que quien sabe donde la guardaba.

Mientras tanto el finlandés, que aun estaba en shock no podía creerlo, solo se quedo observando en silencio.

-Que esperas, o me are mas viejo de lo que ya soy - interrumpió el ingles

El sueco solo asintió, su rostro era apático como de costumbre, lo mismo era para el noruego

-Acércate a mi Noru y te juro que el rey te matara – exclamo el danés molesto, pero al ver al finlandés que no hacia nada, le grito –Oye tu Fin haz algo detenlo, no que te pasa-

El finlandés, no escucho seguía en su shock.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la sala.

El sueco lentamente se acercaba al noruego, quien apenas y mostró un leve sonrojo, que fue notado por el sueco.

Ambos lo sabia, eran naciones que casi no expresaban nada, Casi, por que en realidad si lo hacían sino que no sabían como decirlo, ese era su problema.

El sueco beso la boca del noruego, quien no se opuso y sin darse cuenta el sueco introduce su lengua invadiendo la cavidad del noruego, que le dejaba el paso, no se oponía.

Ambos lo sabia, era extraño pero excitante aunque sus rostros no lo demostraban ellos lo sentían así.

-Ok, ya…oigan es un minuto, que no escuchan – exclamo el americano al ver que las dos naciones lo ignoraban.

Ambas naciones se separaron por la falta de aire, solo por eso, por que según ellos, lo hubieran seguido.

El americano que no perdió tiempo giro la botella saliendo como resultado, para su sorpresa y algo que nunca imagino, no lo digo ya que se quedo en shock, así que el francés como buen aliado lo grito.

Alemania debes besar a Inglaterra- entro en razón - Queeeeeeeee- dando un grito al cielo, el francés se quedo nockeado por tal cosa.

Dejen comentario

Nos Vemos


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

El sueco al ver al finlandés en shock, se acerca a este pero recibe un golpe dejándolo en el suelo

-Su san no lo hagas- gritando – no lo hagas –

Sin darse cuenta golpea al sueco, tumbándolo al piso.

-Yo...Bueno quería...Lo…siento- tembloroso y rojo a mas no poder –No quería yo no quería Su san –

El sueco al ver tan tembloso y con los ojos llorosos se levantan dándole una calido abrazo, susurrándole –Te amo –

El finlandés no se espero y le clavo un beso haciendo que este cayera al suelo

Mientras en una esquina de la gran sala cierto danés repetía

-El rey, el rey el rey noruega, noooooooooooo el rey el rey- con una aura sumamente deprimente

El noruego por compasión, muy rara vez le pasa, se acerca y le susurra al odio –Solo por hoy dejare la puerta abierta de mi cuarto – para luego alejarse.

El danés no lo pensó dos veces y abrazo al noruego, que se dejo sin saber el por que, vah el lo sabia pero no lo iba a admitir

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la sala

-No, y no, he dicho que no y me rehúso Iggy, no puedes hacerlo- digo un eufórico americano

-Estoy de acuerdo con America tu no debes hacer esto Inglaterra- respondió el Frances

-Basta de acusaciones sin sentido en primero fue tu idea America, así que te aguantas – exclamo el inglés molesto

-vamos West, enséñale quien manda, después de todo eres el hermano del awesome yo así vamos, dale con todo – vocifero el prusiano

El italiano, hecho un mar de lágrimas, corrió al rincón seguido de Lovino, de un español y un prusiano

-Bueno, al mal tiempo buena cara- exclamo el alemán por lo bajo, sin notar a Feliciano.

El ingles se acerco lentamente a el cosa que el alemán lo nota, mientras lo miraba noto como el ingles se sonrojaba más, cosa que le pareció tierno.

El alemán no espero mas, copio el rostro del ingles con suma delicadeza dándole un suave beso, cosa que el ingles reacciono dejándose llevar por el alemán, abrió su boca temerosamente, el alemán aprovechó introduciendo su lengua lentamente invadiendo su cavidad bucal, el beso duro poco por la falta e aire del ingles.

Ambos se miraron fijamente para prosiguieron con el beso, el ingles se aferraba al cuello del alemán mientras esto lo rodeaba con sus brazo acercándolo mas a su pecho, el ingles no se quedo atrás empezó a desabrochar la camisa del alemán , pero en ese momento alguien los detuvo dando un grito al cielo

-Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, BASTA –

-La hora de responder review por Dinamarca y Noruega

ariadonechan

Den: concuerdo con usted yo haría lo mismo si besaran a mi querido Nor

Nor…

Yukime Hiwatari

Den: Matan a Lud y provocan la tercera guerra mundial, jajaja

Nor :…..

Dark-nesey

Den : dandole un golpe a fin

Nor: …

Nor : bueno esas fueron las respuesta a los comentario

Si desean aportar alguna pareja o idea pueden hacerlo.

Den : Nor vamos ya a tu cuarto quiero hacer eso..

Nor : callate idota

Nos Vemos


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno disculpen el retraso con la historia pero ando escasa de inspiración (pereza)

Pero debido a los divinos review hice un poco largo el fic

-Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte, BASTA – exclamo cierto canadiense

Para el asombro de todos, todos al ver al canadiense con un aura igual a la de Rusia

-Vamos Mat, cálmate un poco- dijo el Frances temerosamente

-No, me voy a calmar, mira la calamidad que le has hecho a mi hermano- señalando a America que esta en un rincón chupándose el dedo, hablando idioteces sin sentido alguno. – El hecho de que tu nos hayas criado y que mantengas una relación clandestina con mi hermano, no quiere decir que abuses- se acerco a su hermanó – America vamos dile algo, reclámale, no seas idiota-

El americano al ver a Mat, enojado y gritándole al ingles, a decir verdad nunca se imagino a su hermano lleno de cólera, sobre todo por el, ya que si meditamos un poco el americano no había sido muy bueno con su hermanó, que digamos.

El prusiano que no perdió el tiempo con aquella escenita, giro la botella, pero para su suerte salio lo que menos esperaba, en su intento de cambiarla botella fue frustrado por Hungría que espiaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Ni Creas, que lo harás, Prusia- exclamo la húngara

-Bueno dejemos el drama, Mat, que luego te podrás vengar de Inglaterra-prosiguió la húngara – Ahora le toca a Prusia darle un beso a Sur de Italia, Lovino– En tono triunfante.

-Ok - respondió Canda con un tono siniestro.

Estar muy cerda de Rusia, si que lo había afectado, pensó America, debo estar mas al pendiente de el.

El español que escucho aquello cambio su linda sonrisa por una mas tétrica y si siniestra.

-OK, este es el trato- recordando sus tiempos de conquistador – Ponle un dedo a MI LOVI y te castro, Prusia- regresando a su linda sonrisita.

-Keseseses…No te preocupes no are nada solo será choque de labios - desviando su mirada

-Me parece bien – respondió el español

Por otro lado de la sala cierta húngara estaba tramando algo.

-Me corrijo Lovino debe besar a Prusia- cofcofsoygenialcofcof decía por lo bajo la húngara.

-QUEEEEEEEE, yo jamás besare al idiota del hermano del macho patatas, eso jamás- respondió Lovino, alejándose de su hermano.

-Me parece bien- dijo el español.

Japón quien observo la escena, se rehúso a eso y como conocía el carácter de Lovino, convenció a Grecia de que digiera lo siguiente.

-Ok, Hungría gira de nuevo, ya que Lovino no tiene el valor suficiente para hacerlo además, el es un pasivo y es difícil para ello- exclamo el griego con los ojos cerrados en su silla.

La húngara al ver esto le dio una sonrisa a Japón por lo bajo, era obvio que Japón utilizo el arte del engaño, o mejor dicho Su trasero para convencer al griego de decir tal cosa. Pero nadie se dio cuenta.

-Yo no soy un cobarde- exclamo furioso Lovino

Y así con valor, coraje Lovino se enfrento a todos para robarle un beso, a un desprevino prusiano un beso.

Lovino que al ver lo que había hecho, fingió muy probamente separarse del prusiano, pero este no lo dejo

Joder, este italiano besa pero bien, no tanto como el awesome yo pero besa… pensó Gilbert mientras introducía su lengua a la casi fingía boca de Lovino quien fingía resistirse.

Maldición, Este estupido besa mejor que Antonio pensó Lovino

La húngara y el japonés que disfrutaban de la escena, tomaron fotos muchas de ellas.

Mientras el beso se llevaba a acabo un italiano, de nombre Feliciano, era comido a besos por un alemán .Como ocurrió todo, minutos atrás el alemán aprovecho la conmoción o mejor dicho escena para acercarse al italiano..

-Feliciano, yo –

-Lud, no me vas a dejar verdad – exclamo el menor de lo italiano aforrándose al cuerpo del alemán.

-Claro que no, yo solo quería..-

-Que alegría Prusia decía que lo harías, pero lo siento no era mi intención no querer hacerlo, solo que yo veía que estabas muy ocupado y no tendrías tiempo, además Prusia me dijo que siempre venias cansado y…-

El alemán lo primero que hizo fue besar al italiano, el le correspondió pero se alejaron por falta del maldito oxigeno.

Ya me las pagaras hermano pensó el alemán

En otro lugar de la sala.

El italiano mayor besaba con desespero, pero fingiendo que no quería, al prusiano, este le correspondía, el haber la mesa vacía, tumbo al italiano mayor, mientras lo besaba empezó a quitarle la camisa, ya que le incomodaba.

Que estoy haciendo… España me va a castrar o peor aun Austria me va a matar... Pero lo vale pensó el prusiano

El italiano que no se quería quedar atrás empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón al prusiano.

-Eso no se vale Lovino- exclamo el prusiano

-Cállate idiota – respondió entre jadeo el italiano.

El español que no podía creerlo, primero por que Lovino estaba jodidamente sexy siendo el activo, y dos por que carajos no lo hace con el, …. O es que ya perdí mi toque pensó el español

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el francés, que le gritaba.

-Oye Toño detén a Lovino o veremos censurado ahora mismo – exclamo un alegre francés

El español al ver y escuchar eso corrió donde el italiano, empujando al suelo al prusiano y lo llevo al baño

Minutos después venia un alegre español con la camisa desarreglada y un italiano mayor prácticamente se el veía que apenas podía caminar

Joder jodido Prusia, casi me lo tiro, aunque España si se paso, maldito bastardo ya me las pagara pensó el italiano mayor mientras se sobaba el trasero

Prusia se levanto como si nada y se sentó en su lugar, el español se acerco a el con una sonrisa.

-Joder, Antonio no me castraste, no ves que casi el awesome yo es violado por tu Italiano- replico el prusiano.

-Ya lo se- sonriendo – solo vengo a agradecerte que tu no lo hayas hecho – cambio su sonrisa a una mas tétrica – por que sino tendría que castrarte –

-Bueno a girar la botella – exclamo el danés

Todos regresaron a sus lugares, un avergonzado ingles, pensaba como arreglara lo ocurrido, un americano que solo observaba a su hermano pensando la manera de alejarlo de Rusia y un tranquilo austriaco que solo pensaba como vengarse de Prusia.

-Y salio: America debe besar a China – grito el danés, de lo más alegre

La sala quedo en total silencio, solo se podía escuchar y ver lo siguiente

-kolkolkolkolkolkol- por parte del ruso con una aura de asesino

-WTF!- un chino que se quedo frío al escuchar

Un canadiense que se alegraba.

Un ingles, que se preocupaba.

Hora de os review con Den y Nor, ( le entregan una tarjeta)

Bueno debió a que Den se esta tirando Nor en el baño, ellos no podrán estar presente.

Hora de os review con Japón y Grecia :

Japón: konichiwa

Grecia: zzzzzzz

AiHimaruyaBraginski

Japón: Veré que puedo hacer para que ocurra (mente siniestra/ confabulando con Hungría)

Grecia: zzzzzzz

Yukime Hiwatari

Japón: Gracias por tu comentario y no se preocupe que aquí cumpliremos sus mas oscuros deseo

Grecia: zzzzzz

DTBlackheart

Japón: Habrá esas parejas no se preocupe, solo tenga paciencia

Grecia: zzzzzz

TheFannishaUsui

Japón: Gracias por su comentario

Grecia: zzzzzzzzz

KarimeA

Japón: Si no se preocupe tomamos muchas fotos

Grecia: zzzzzzzz

Dark-nesey

Japón: Y no solo eso quizás la tercera guerra mundial ya esta por empezar.

Grecia: zzzzzzz

MyobiXHitachiin

Japón: Hoy hicimos largo el cap, por que querríamos complacer a nuestros lectores.

Grecia:zzzzzzzzzz

yaoist secret

Japon: Gracias por su comentario

Grecia:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Grecia: Bueno la hora de responder comentario se acabo (cargando a Japón)No te olvides lo que me prometiste

Japón:….

Gracia: Nos vemos

Bueno tengo una idea que me esta rondando muy seguido el problema es que no se con que pareja hacerla a haber si me dicen.

Nos Vemos


	4. Chapter 4

Anteriormente en APH, Solo un juego

-Y salio: America debe besar a China – grito el danés, de lo más alegre

La sala quedo en total silencio, solo se podía escuchar y ver lo siguiente

-kolkolkolkolkolkol- por parte del ruso con una aura de asesino

-WTF!- un chino que se quedo frío al escuchar

Un canadiense que se alegraba.

Un ingles, que se preocupaba.

**xxx**xxx**xxx**xxx**xxx**xxx**xxx**xxx**xxx**xxx********************

-Quee, tengo qué repetir lo que dije…sordo- replico el danés- OK pero escuchen, ehh AMERICA DEBE BESAR A CHINA.- soltando el megáfono que tenia en la mano

-No...era necesario…gritar…- replico Ucrania.

La sala se que do en total silenció.

-Bueno, vamos que esperan- exclamo el danés, que ni cuenta se daba de la situación.

-Concuerdo con Dinamarca, apresúrense, replico Hungría

Bueno prefiero a America-san que Rusia, pero esto va influenciar mucho con las parejas, aunque yaoi es yaoi, lo mas hermoso, que hay pensó el japonés

-Bueno al mal tiempo, buena cara- exclamo el americano- después de todo soy un héroe-

America empezó a caminar en dirección a China pero se detuvo para ver la expresión del ingles, su rostro seguía igual. Que le pasa debería reclamar, o detenerme… por que no lo hace pensó el americano.

El ruso por su aporte, esta con la peor cara, Gracias a el los demás países no querían ser uno con Rusia, y no suficiente con eso quiere quitarme a Yao, eso debe ser el motivo de este absurdo juego. Pensó el ruso Quieres guerra, guerra tendrás Alfred F Jones.

America a medida que avanzaba pudo notar como algunas naciones, se bajan el sombrero ante su presencia.

Soy el héroe después de todo. Pensó. Pero en realidad le estaban dando el pésame

Y el momento tan esperado llego, el americano poso sus labios sobre el chino, este se sorprendió al ver la mirada triste del americano, se iba a arrepentir por esto pero tenia que hacerlo. Y es que a Yao no le gustaba ver triste a America, por que ni el mismo lo sabe.

Una vez terminado el beso el chino se acerco al oído del americano susurrándole.

-Con esto Inglaterra arderá de celos aru- dándole un leve mordisco en la oreja, el americano entendió el juego y la proposición del chino. Que mas podía perder, además siempre estaba en guerra con Rusia, nada nuevo. Y el héroe siempre gana.

El americano abrazo con fuerza al chino, jalándolo más a su pecho, le dio un suave beso en la frente – Gracias Yao, por ser así… te veo luego – dándole un apasionado beso, invadiendo su cabida bucal.

Esto si es material. Pensó Hungría, mientras sacaba fotos.

Prometo darte un presente China, pensó Japón quien grabo toda la escena en una videograbadora en HD

El ruso que no se espero cogio por los brazos a China –Ni crees que te voy a dejar ir con el americano estupido, aun si tengo que obligarte ser uno con Rusia-

Yao, algo sorprendido pude ver claramente los celos de Rusia, y se dio cuenta que en verdad lo quería y no solo para hacer ''eso''

- Esta bien Rusia aru- sonriendo muy alegremente- no te dejare-

El ruso, que no se espero más cogio por los brazos al chino y se lo llevo al baño.

El americano regreso a su lugar percatándose del ingles, pero este seguía igual

Ok esto ya me jodio, soy un héroe yo no debería estar haciendo esto pensó el americano

Se acerco al ingles- Oye tu Iggy - este no levantó el rostro haciendo enfurecer al americano -Maldición Inglaterra, te estoy hablando- cogio el rostro del ingles y lo levanto.

-Iggy…yo – se detuvo al ver los ojos rojos del ingles – Lo siento.. yo..no debí – replico el americano. El ingles se levanto dispuesto a salir de la sala, America lo detuvo abrazándolo por atrás. – No me dejes Iggy…Por favor –

El silencio fue algo, que America temía.

-Idiota, yo debería decir eso, no tu – replico el ingles sumamente rojo

-Iggy- exclamo el americano, volviéndolo, sus ojos se cruzaron, ambos se veían el americano se vei sumamente feliz, el ingles arrepentido y temeroso.

-Sabes Iggy, puede que tus labios ya no sean mío, pero tu cuerpo, incluyendo tu trasero, es solo mío-

El ingles, solo ignoro lo ultimo, ya que malograba el momento, lo beso comos si fuera la primera ves, el americano solo le correspondió.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la sala.

-Bueno, bueno continuemos con el juego- replico Hungría, girando la botella

Y salio…..Países Bajos, ósea Holanda debe besar a Liechtenstein

-Espera que…- exclamo el suizo

-Ni-san – replico Liech muy temerosamente, a la vez sonrojada

-Escuche bien… o tu dijiste Países Bajos, ósea Holanda debe besar a Liechtenstein -

-Si escuchaste bien dije Países Bajos, ósea Holanda debe besar a Liechtenstein…eres sordo o que – replico la húngara

-ESO JAMAS PASARA, PRIMERO SOBRE MI CADAVER- replico el suizo mientras sacaba su revolver y su escopeta.

-OK...No quiero sonar a cobarde por que no lo soy, pero no puedo cambiar- replico el holandés, al sentir que su vida corría peligro

-Lo lamento pero eso no se puede, Holanda-san- replico el japonés.

-Ni-san… no se preocupe será rápido confíe en mi - replico Liech

-Eso lo se, además yo confío en ti, pero no en Holanda después de todo es un amantes de los narcóticos, que se inyecta quien sabe que… te puede pasar algo- exclamo el suizo

-Oye, yo no soy un amante de los narcóticos- replico algo enojado el holandés

-MIRA TU NO ME RECLAMES, NADA O AQUÍ MISMO TE CASTRO Y LUEGO TE FUSILO, ENTENDIDO- en tono molesto exclamo el suizo

-c…la…r..o…..cla..ro- respondió el holandés con la vos baja

**xxx**xxx**xxx**xxx**xxx**xxx************

Y eso fue solo un juego, próximamente en solo un juego

-No lo hagas Lich-

-No fue mi intención Suiza-

-Esto se vera genial, la revista lolicon, yaoi, Yuri , hetero y mas-

**xxx**xxx**xxx**xxx**xxx**xxx************

Hora de responder los review.. espera que (le dan una tarjeta)

Debido a la hospitalización de Dinamarca , por el duro golpe que le dio Noruega,no se presentara hoy.

Noruega por su parte se queja de dolor de trasero.

Japón esta en el mismo estado que Noruega.

Y Grecia esta durmiendo


	5. Chapter 5

Anteriormente….

-Ni-san… no se preocupe será rápido confíe en mi - replico Liech

-Eso lo se, además yo confío en ti, pero no en Holanda después de todo es un amantes de los narcóticos, que se inyecta quien sabe que… te puede pasar algo- exclamo el suizo

-Oye, yo no soy un amante de los narcóticos- replico algo enojado el holandés

-MIRA TU NO ME RECLAMES, NADA O AQUÍ MISMO TE CASTRO Y LUEGO TE FUSILO, ENTENDIDO- en tono molesto exclamo el suizo

-c…la…r..o…..cla..ro- respondió el holandés con la vos baja

* * *

><p><em><strong>X<strong>__**XXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>El silencio en la sal fue…el de un funeral, nadi decía nada, por que no querían ser baleados por un colérico suizo.<p>

Lily se acerco lentamente al holandés, y como la estrella fuga le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-No lo hagas Liech-Exclamo el suizo, al ver como se separaba Lily – reaccione muy tarde – miro al Holandés – pero tu no te salvas –

-No fue mi intención Suiza- retrocediendo lentamente- te lo juro –

-Esto se vera genial, la revista lolicon, yaoi, Yuri, hetero y mas- exclamo por lo bajo el japonés

- Suiza...No te preocupes tu besas mejor que el – sonriendo muy tiernamente

El suizo solo se sonrojo y jalo a su hermana llevándose a otro lugar

-Bueno...Continuemos...- exclamo la Húngara girando la botella

-Salio…. Emmm… Francia…Austria – preparando su sartén

-OUI - mirándose incrédulo

-No te Hagas el imbecil…PASATE DEL LIMITE..Y ME CONOCERAS, Francis –exclamo el prusiano

-No reclames...Prusia...Que no recuerdas..Idiota- exclamo la húngara

El prusiano solo guardo silencio, mientras vei como el Frances se acercaba lentamente al austriaco.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Frances lo toma por la cintura, clavando sus labios contra los del austriaco, quien no se opone dejando invadir su cavidad bucal.

-Maldito Frances, me la pagas por que me la pagas – exclamo el prusiano, con el puño cerrado, lleno de ira

-Mom petit...te gusto –

-No estuvo mal – respondió algo agitado el austriaco

-Bueno eso si fue genial….- exclamo el danés

-Podrido señorito...yo soy el único que debe invadir tus regiones vitales- exclamo el prusiano furioso, miro en dirección al Frances.- esta me la pagas –

-Bueno dejemos las amenazas y declaraciones de guerra para después…salio Grecia y Hong Kong

-Espera...Que- exclamo el japonés

-Me llamaron - recién despertado respondió el griego – no entiendo que debo hacer- bostezando – Japón-

-Va que nadie me escucha…DEBES BESAR A HONG KONG….ENTENDISTE- replico la húngara

-Ahhh- mirando al japonés- Ok donde esta Hong Kong –

-Aquí- mirando al japonés- que sea rápido Heracles-san-

-Claro Xiao-

Que debo hacer, este es buen material, pero no quiero que Heracles bese a otro, que hago…vamos piensa Kiku…un lado dice si y el otro dice no…piensa…Espera que ellos ya se conoces….y si

Antes de que el japonés pudiera reaccionar, el griego ya estaba besando los labios de Xian, con suma delicadeza. Separándose luego de unos minutos

-Lo hice con sumo cuidado...Xia- exclamo el griego –

-Lo se- volviéndolo a besar- dejando sorprendido a Japón quien los mirabas – Suerte Heracles –

Se separaron, el griego fue donde el japonés quien tenia los ojos llorosos

-Japon- susurro – yo –

-No fue tu culpa..fue la mía…en parte estoy feliz y en parte triste…es mi culpa por haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo –

-De que hablas- pregunto desconcertado

-Tu ya no me quieres…verdad..lo se …y te entiendo…si me quieres dejar, esta bien -

-DE que hablas..YO JAMAS TE DEJARIA..KIKU… si YO TE AMO- cogiendo sus brazos, abrazándolo – te amo, demasiado y jamás te dejaría-

-Pero usted…-Interrumpido por el griego

-Yo te pregunte si Salí bien en la foto, ya que tu eres fan del yaoi...Supuse que debía hacer algo bien…-

-Pero usted conocía a Hong Kong- replico el japonés-

-Claro, si el me digo que era lo que te gustaba, y lo que te disgustaba- desviando la mira

-Ya veo- dándole un beso- de ahora en adelante solo béseme a mi, si – sonrojándose

-Claro, Kiku- besándolo, de nuevo

-Bueno dejemos las cursilerías...Continuemos- exclamo al húngara

-Alto el héroe, tiene una idea mas interesante… que tal si quien se reusa a dar o dejarse besar, deberá decir si hacer verdad o reto –

Todos los países, asintieron la propuesta del americano

-Bueno el Héroe, girara la botella… salio…Rusia..Alemania –

-Me rehúso...a hacer eso – mirando a Feliciano. No puedo hacerle lo mismo pensó

-Ok…entonces aceptaras la verdad o reto de Rusia – respondió el americano

No creo que pase nada malo…pensó –acepto –

-Da..se uno con Rusia –

-Eso no cuetna, idiota- replico el americano

-Verdad o Reto…Da...Alemania-

-Verdad- respondió firmemente

-Quien te dio tu primer beso ..da –

El prusiano, quien no estaba lejos del lugar escucho y se atoro con su bebida.

-Hey..West…vamos no hablas en serio aceptaste verdad – con nerviosismo

-Si acepte Bruder…- con la mirada baja- debí aceptar reto-

-Vamos…Da…estoy esperando –

-Fue…..-

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>Disculpen el retraso peor me estanque además de que solo tenia ánimos para hacer cosas tristes.<p>

No responderé review por que me da sueño, ya es muy tarde aquí.-

Gracias por leer y prometo traer les un capitulo doble la próxima semana


End file.
